Puppy lovin'
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lorsque Kakashi punit Sasuke en le transformant en chien, le canidé noir se retrouve recueilli par nul autre que le joli blond qu'il convoite… oh, c'est pas bon signe… ou peut-être que si ?
1. Chapter 1  Stupid Sensei

**Titre**: _Puppy Lovin' _

**Auteur** : Darkalbino

**Traducteur** : Haganemaru

**Bêta lecteurs** : HimeBluestar / Opelleam / Tamaki

**Genre** : romance/ humour

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial **: La fiction originale _Puppy Lovin'_ ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru (moi donc XD), pour la traduction en français.

**Résumé** : Lorsque Kakashi punit Sasuke en le transformant en chien, le canidé noir se retrouve recueilli par nul autre que le joli blond qu'il convoite… oh, c'est pas bon signe… ou peut-être que si ?

**Note** : Naruto et Sasuke doivent avoir environ 17/18 ans. Ils sont Jounin.

**Avertissement** : langage, SasuNaru, situation coquine avec une poupée

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Annonce spéciale !**

**Si vous êtes intéressé à l'idée de traduire avec nous des fictions exclusivement YAOI,  
>mettant souvent en scène Naruto et Sasuke ou Harry et Draco pour HP,<br>Vous pouvez très bien nous rejoindre. Le travail n'est pas harassant, je demande juste que les personnes se proposant soient sûres de le faire et ne me quittent pas sans rien traduire du tout.  
>Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, pensez à ne pas me contacter via MP ou autre, mais directement sur le forum :<br>ht*tp*:*/*/*zashiki*no*yasha*.*forumactif*.*net*/ (pensez à retirer les * ou à aller sur le profil, le lien y est).**

**Merci à vous,  
>Haganemaru, « Chef » de team.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Stupid Sensei<strong>

* * *

><p>« Espèce de bâtard … » grogna le brun de façon menaçante… littéralement.<p>

L'œil visible du jounin aux cheveux argent se courba vers le haut en un petit croissant, montrant sa joie évidente.

- Allons allons, Sasuke-kun, je ne parle pas le chien.

« Retransforme-moi espèce de connard pervers ! » aboya Sasuke (encore une fois, littéralement) au sadique, souriant largement, mais sa commande ne signifia rien, même pour lui. Il jeta fébrilement un regard aux environs, tout semblait dix fois plus grand… principalement parce que tout était dix fois plus grand, ou plutôt qu'il était _dix fois plus petit_.

Kakashi croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, savourant la panique soudaine du garçon habituellement stoïque… mais encore une fois, qui ne le ferait pas dans une telle situation ?

- Sois content que j'aie décidé de jouer au gentil sensei et ne te change pas de façon permanente, car c'est ce que tu mériterais. Tu reviendras à la normale dans un jour ou deux. C'est vraiment de ta faute, Sasuke, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

La tête de Sasuke se releva brusquement à cela et ses oreilles maintenant poilues et noires se redressèrent également, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter **ça** ? »

Même si sa question sortit sous forme de grognements, Kakashi lui répondit comme s'il n'avait pas du tout été changé en chien.

- Eh bien, si tu n'étais pas allé répéter à Naruto mon plan pour duper Iruka afin qu'on essaye le bondage pendant le sexe, Naruto n'aurait alors pas été vendre la mèche à Iruka ! Et maintenant, grâce à toi et ta grande gueule, Sasuke, je dois dormir sur le canapé pendant une _semaine_ !

Sasuke grogna envers l'homme qui l'appelait –_lui_ – une « grande gueule », alors qu'en fait il était lui-même celui qui avait la langue bien pendue. Ce n'était pas la putain de faute de Sasuke si Kakashi avait senti le besoin de lui parler de ses plans sexuels pour Iruka ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait demandé de les lui dire ! Et ce n'était pas _sa_ faute si Naruto avait été assez stupide pour aller « vendre la mèche » à Iruka ! Et d'après Sasuke, avoir une semaine sans sexe n'était pas une assez bonne raison pour transformer son ancien étudiant en un putain de chien ! Encore une fois, Kakashi était un énorme pervers… l'homme avait probablement besoin de sexe autant qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il rit (autant qu'un chien pouvait rire) alors qu'il imaginait Kakashi suffoquant sur le plancher parce qu'il avait perdu son précieux petit roman pornographique orange.

Sasuke ne savait même pas comment le bâtard pervers avait réussi à lui faire ça, tout ça s'était produit si rapidement. Il s'occupait juste de ses propres affaires, évitant ses fangirls comme d'habitude, se rendant chez Naruto, pour s'amuser du crétin et pour le voir rougir et se mettre en colère, quand soudain, le sensei de son enfance était apparu de nulle part, avait exécuté quelques sceaux avec ses mains, murmuré quelques choses et BAM ! Ce que Sasuke sut ensuite fut que le ciel devenait plus haut, la terre plus proche, qu'il tombait à quatre pattes et avait l'impression qu'une douce matière poilue germait sur tout son corps. Il s'était reculé de ses vêtements, chaque odeur et son avait augmenté de dix fois. Il se souvint brièvement s'être demandé si c'était ce que ressentait Kiba, quand il exécutait sa technique d'imitation de la bête, mais cette pensée s'était enfuie rapidement quand le choc de voir qu'il avait une queue lui était tombé dessus. Il avait tourné sur lui-même, pendant qui sait combien de temps, paniqué, avant d'apercevoir son ancien sensei qui attendait, suffisant et avec un air triomphant, juste devant le corbeau, dans toute sa gloire sadique. Et c'est là que la « conversation » avait commencé.

- Eh bien, avec un peu de chance cela t'enseignera une leçon, Sasuke-kun. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que tu seras recueilli par une fille mignonne.

Les propos avaient sorti Sasuke de ses pensées et il fit un son dégoûté en penchant la tête sur le côté, frissonnant d'effroi à la pensée de Sakura ou d'Ino le découvrant… mais se détendit quand il trouva du réconfort à l'idée qu'il pourrait juste les mordre jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne saignent et comprennent qu'il fallait le laisser seul.

- Peut-être même un beau blond, précisa Kakashi avec un sourire maniaque, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. Un avec de vifs yeux bleus et une agréable peau bronzée.

Sasuke tressaillit… oh non… Kakashi ne pouvait pas savoir… Oh Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas le dire…

- Et… des marques de moustaches !

L'Uchiha commença à aboyer comme un fou alors que Kakashi s'enfuyait en riant comme le psychopathe qu'il était.

... ... ...

Sasuke s'étendit tranquillement à côté du ruisseau suivant les terrains d'entraînement… en boudant de sa propre impuissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant au juste ? Il refusait de retourner au village de peur d'être attrapé et touché par des fangirls. Il pourrait s'occuper de quelques-unes mais quand elles étaient en groupe, elles étaient tout à fait redoutables. Kakashi ne pouvait pas honnêtement s'attendre à ce qu'il vive comme un vagabond pendant deux jours entiers. Il était un Uchiha, merde ! Les Uchiha n'étaient pas censés abandonner et rechercher leur nourriture ! Oh… Kakashi allait sans aucun doute payer pour ça… et ce serait beaucoup plus mauvais qu'une privation sexuelle.

Il soupira de frustration et jeta un rapide regard vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait… il supposait qu'il pourrait aller à la maison du crétin, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait marcher dans les rues de Konoha ce qui le ramenait au problème féminin.

La tête de Sasuke se redressa, un sourire satisfait tendant son visage, « Quand on parle du loup. »

Naruto avançait lentement vers les terrains d'entraînement, il prévoyait de s'exercer tardivement avant de rentrer chez lui et de cogner le sac de frappe. La tête du blond se redressa quand il entendit le crépitement tranquille du ruisseau mais il marqua une pause à mi-chemin quand il repéra quelque chose sur le sol. Il plissa le front et sautilla plus près du monticule par terre et loucha ensuite à cause de l'obscurité. Sa bouche s'affaissa quand il réalisa ce qui était posé là.

- Des vêtements ? chuchota-t-il avec surprise.

Le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi parcourut rapidement le secteur pour découvrir n'importe quel signe de vie. Il loupa Sasuke près de l'eau, bien que le garçon-transformé-en-chien le regarde fixement, sa fourrure sombre se mélangeant parfaitement avec la nuit. Naruto haussa les épaules et envisagea de laisser les vêtements là mais la curiosité triomphait toujours avec lui et il se retrouva à se pencher pour attraper en vitesse la chemise du tas de tissus abandonné.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, essayant de distinguer quelque chose d'inscrit sur le tissu mais ils devinrent incroyablement larges quand il réalisa que le symbole Uchiha s'affichait fièrement dans le dos de la chemise.

- Sasuke ? s'entendit-il crier avec incrédulité.

Il rougit en pensant à Sasuke nu, passant comme une flèche dans les rues ensommeillées de Konoha mais secoua la tête vigoureusement en se souvenant que c'était à Sasuke qu'il pensait.

Ledit garçon-chien grogna doucement et avec amusement comme le blond tourmentait son cerveau pour trouver des réponses à l'étrange situation.

- Peut-être qu'une fille les a volés ?

Sasuke entendit le garçon marmonner en regardant la chemise et se gratter la tête en réfléchissant. Il décida qu'il était resté dans les ténèbres assez longtemps, il se leva et marcha à grands pas vers l'adolescent bronzé.

Naruto regarda vers le bas quand il sentit quelque chose cogner contre sa jambe et trouva un petit chien noir assis et le regardant fixement, la tête penchée de façon mignonne. Les sourcils de Naruto se relevèrent et il regarda rapidement une nouvelle fois autour de lui, cette fois espérant voir si quelqu'un avait perdu un chien au lieu de ses vêtements. Quand il ne trouva personne, son attention s'en retourna à l'animal qui semblait lui… sourire d'un air hautain… est-ce que les chiens pouvaient seulement faire ça ?

Il s'accroupit devant le chien et leva une main pour le caresser derrière l'oreille, obtenant un geignement de plaisir de Sasuke. « Oh ouais crétin… juste là…. Je connais d'autres endroits que tu pourrais me caresser aussi quand je serai retransformé. »

Naruto inclina la tête, pas sûr de savoir si ce bruit était bon ou mauvais, il déplaça ses doigts sur la poitrine du chien et gratta légèrement avec ses ongles. Sasuke gémit et sentit son pied commençait à battre sur le sol sans sa permission tout comme sa queue, « Oh Dieu » était sa seule pensée à la sensation des doigts de Naruto sur lui.

Le blond sourit en triomphe d'avoir manifestement plu à la créature et se redressa, gagnant un regard furieux et désapprobateur de l'animal… attends… un regard furieux ? Mais… les animaux ne lancent pas de _regard furieux_. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit de nouveau pour regarder la gueule du chien.

- Tu es un petit bâtard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Mais il sentit sa mâchoire s'affaissait alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux du coupable… ils étaient _étonnamment_ semblables à ceux de Sasuke. Il soupira et se demanda brièvement ce que Sasuke penserait s'il apprenait qu'il venait de le comparer à un chien. L'adolescent cligna de l'œil et jeta un regard à la chemise de l'Uchiha qui était encore dans sa main et de nouveau au chien, pour trouver le petit bâtard lui faisant un sourire satisfait. Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, les chiens _n'étaient pas censés_ avoir un petit sourire satisfait.

- Tu me rappelles vraiment l'enfoiré, marmonna Naruto.

Ses yeux jaillirent ensuite presque de sa tête, 'Le chien vient-il juste de **hausser les épaules** ?'.

Il claqua une main contre son visage et la colla à sa bouche, sûr que son esprit lui jouait des tours à cause d'un manque de repos nécessaire. Il cogna le chien avec la chemise pour plaisanter et rit en enlevant sa main.

- As-tu un propriétaire, petit bâtard ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'animal grogna et regarda à gauche et à droite avant de le fixer de nouveau, comme s'il disait « Est-ce qu'on dirait que j'ai un propriétaire ? S'il te plaît, montre-le-moi. »

Naruto ricana de l'attitude du chien, il ressemblait sans aucun doute à l'Uchiha de plus d'une façon à ses yeux.

- Petit enfoiré intelligent, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il hésita quand le chien se leva aussi, remuant la queue joyeusement comme s'il avait pris l'insulte comme un compliment.

Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire aux ressemblances que le chien avait avec son ami. Un regard pensif revint sur ses traits alors qu'il jetait une dernière fois un regard autour des terrains d'entraînement en prenant les vêtements de Sasuke, avant de se retourner vers le chien avec un sourire.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Sasuke ne put se retenir, « Oh, je veux sans aucun doute **venir avec** toi Naruto… » pensait-il alors qu'il sautait dans les bras ouverts du blond, atterrissant dans le tas de vêtements souriant tellement qu'il était sûr que son visage allait se briser.

Naruto gloussa et frotta son nez dans le cou du chien, recevant une soi-disant innocente lèche sur la joue en réponse, « Mmmm crétin, tu as bon goût. » Sasuke regrettait à moitié que Kakashi ne l'ait pas transformé en chat, ainsi il aurait pu ronronner… bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais avoir pensé ça.

L'heureux blond câlina encore une fois le chien, recevant une autre lèche et commença joyeusement à marcher vers son appartement. Pendant que _Sasuke_ pensait gaiement que vivre avec le blond lui donnerait accès à sa douche… pendant que l'adolescent prendrait un bain… et comment il parviendrait à le câliner et le lécher et_… d'une façon ou une autre_, molester le garçon pendant qu'il dormait, peut-être en léchant ses mamelons ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour un chien… n'est-ce pas ?

A mi-chemin, une pensée frappa Naruto.

- Bien, petit bâtard, comme tu vas rester avec moi quelques temps, je suppose que je devrais te nommer, pas vrai ?

Le chien roula simplement des yeux, faisant faire la moue à Naruto.

- D'accord alors, très bien, comme tu ressembles tellement à mon propre bâtard adoré, je vais t'appeler Sasuke. Tu n'aimes pas ? Dommage, soupira-t-il en se redressant.

Sasuke sourit quand Naruto l'appela « adoré », se fichant que le garçon soit moqueur ou non, mais il enterra son visage dans les vêtements pour le cacher. « Bon choix, abruti… »

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre dans deux semaines !<strong>

**Note de la traductrice : **J'espère que cela vous aura plu pour un premier chapitre. Le suivant est plus grand et cela sera une traductrice différente qui s'en est chargée. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux et vous avez le droit de dire si quelque chose vous choque.  
><strong>Attention<strong> ! Nous ne faisons pas l'histoire, nous sommes que les traductrices/Traducteurs )


	2. Chapitre 2  Perverted Sasukes

**Titre**: _Puppy Lovin' _

**Auteur** : Darkalbino

**Traducteur** : Myuiko

**Bêta lecteurs** : HimeBluestar / Opelleam / Tamaki

**Genre** : romance/ humour

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial **: La fiction originale _Puppy Lovin'_ ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru, pour la traduction en français.

**Résumé** : Lorsque Kakashi punit Sasuke en le transformant en chien, le canidé noir se retrouve recueilli par nul autre que le joli blond qu'il convoite… oh, c'est pas bon signe… ou peut-être que si ?

**Note** : Naruto et Sasuke doivent avoir environ 17/18 ans. Ils sont Jounin.

**Avertissement** : langage, SasuNaru, situation coquine avec une poupée

**.  
><strong>

**Annonce spéciale !**

**Si vous êtes intéressé à l'idée de traduire avec nous des fictions exclusivement YAOI,  
>mettant souvent en scène Naruto et Sasuke ou Harry et Draco pour HP,<br>Vous pouvez très bien nous rejoindre. Le travail n'est pas harassant, je demande juste que les personnes se proposant soient sûres de le faire et ne me quittent pas sans rien traduire du tout.  
>Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, pensez à ne pas me contacter via MP ou autre, mais directement sur le forum :<br>ht*tp*:*/*/*zashiki*no*yasha*.*forumactif*.*net*/ (pensez à retirer les * ou à aller sur le profil, le lien y est).**

**Merci à vous,  
>Haganemaru, « Chef » de team.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Note en sus (et non, c'est pas une grossièreté) : Merci à tous les revieweurs, connectés ou pas qui nous ont laissés une trace de leur passage. Nous adorons lire ces petits (ou grand) moments que vous avez le courage (lol) ou la patience de nous mettre, ça nous donne du coeur à l'ouvrage pour vous en donner encore plus Merci Merci Merci Merci...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Perverted Sasukes<strong>

* * *

><p>Sur le point d'arriver à son appartement, Naruto changea Sasuke et les vêtements de bras et utilisa l'autre pour atteindre et déverrouiller la porte.<p>

Il avança à l'intérieur et laissa tomber tout ce qu'il portait de façon peu gracieuse sur le canapé, le chien inclus, puis se retourna et ferma la porte.

Il s'appuya contre le bois de cette dernière, poussa un gros soupir et étudia son nouveau colocataire, qui semblait observer le décor de sa maison avec des yeux baladeurs. Naruto grogna :

- Eh bien j'en reviens pas, t'es en train de juger ma maison toi, mini bâtard ?

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et se lécha les lèvres avant de sauter du canapé et d'aller vers le blond à grands pas.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur l'animal et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit encore ces yeux… C'était juste effrayant comment les yeux du chien ressemblaient trop à ceux du vengeur sombre. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et sourit.

- Bon, je suppose que tu veux manger quelque chose, hein ?

Les oreilles de Sasuke se dressèrent alors que son petit estomac gargouillait, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis que Kakashi s'était pointé. Alors, il gémit doucement et se frotta contre la jambe du blond.

Naruto rougit un peu, pas habitué à ce que quelque chose ait besoin de tant d'attentions de sa part.

- Heu… d-d'accord, voyons ce qu'on a.

Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait, car il avait fait rougir le garçon, avant de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme bronzé ouvrit un placard et les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent quand il vit qu'il était rempli à ras bord de bols et encore de bols de ramen. Naruto fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ouvrir un petit placard, seulement pour retrouver la même scène d'une quantité ridicule de ramen. Le blond entendit le chien grogner et sourit crânement, en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

- Désolé, d'habitude j'ai pas d'invités à la maison, donc je fais des provisions de ma nourriture préférée.

« Sans blague », pensa le brun sèchement.

Naruto se releva et sauta vers le frigo. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour révéler… plus de ramen.

« Putain, il a même de cette merde dans le _frigo_ ? Idiot, comment gardes-tu ton corps en forme comme ça sérieux ? »

Naruto gémit et se retourna vers le chien.

- Bah ! Ce sera des ramen !

Sasuke cligna des yeux, « Vous vous foutez de moi ? Il réalise que je suis un _chien,_ pas vrai ? »

Naruto frappa dans ses mains en voyant l'expression du chien et sourit :

- Les ramen sont la meilleure nourriture jamais créée dans l'histoire de l'humanité ! C'est si bon et merveilleux que je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas malade si tu en manges… Et demain, j'irai t'acheter de la nourriture pour chien, d'accord ?

Sasuke grogna d'agacement, l'idiot avait parlé juste comme cet imbécile de Lee quand il se lançait dans un de ses discours sur la jeunesse. Et il aurait détesté le lui avouer, mais Sasuke n'aurait pas _besoin_ de nourriture pour chien après-demain… Si Kakashi avait été honnête quand il avait dit que le justu ne durerait que deux jours. Mais Sasuke supposait qu'il pouvait faire avec des ramen pour le moment… Et même si ça devait le tuer, alors il reviendrait sous la forme d'un fantôme, hanterait et abuserait du blond pour le reste de sa vie.

Hochant de la tête en accord avec son plan, il poussa un doux soupir, espérant que le garçon le prendrait comme un « ok ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto ne s'occupa pas que Sasuke en veuille ou pas, parce que apparemment, alors que le corbeau était en train de réfléchir à des choses futiles, il avait déjà mis deux boîtes dans le micro-ondes et était maintenant en train de verser l'une des boîtes fumantes dans un bol.

Le jeune homme blond plaça ce dernier devant Sasuke et y versa un peu d'eau froide d'un autre récipient pour le rafraîchir, puis plaça ce même récipient près de Sasuke pour qu'il puisse y boire.

Naruto s'assit ensuite à table avec son propre bol de ramen, un énorme sourire niais plaqué sur sa face alors qu'il prenait ses baguettes et les utilisait pour pointer la nourriture du chien.

- Mange et si tu n'en veux pas, il haussa des épaules, alors tu crèveras de faim jusqu'à demain.

Et avec ce commentaire, oh combien rassurant, il entama son propre plat.

Sasuke grogna modestement et fixa le repas repoussant devant lui… Et, jetant sa fierté d'Uchiha par la fenêtre, il se pencha lentement et commença à laper la substance.

Naruto releva les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il vit l'animal manger, avant de continuer à engloutir son propre repas.

Sasuke devait l'admettre, cette cochonnerie n'était pas mauvaise, mais son nez avait tendance à se froncer légèrement face à cette odeur.

Quand il retrouverait sa forme normale, il faudrait qu'il commence par rejoindre Naruto à l'Ichiraku et peut-être amener le blond à avoir un rencard avec lui.

* * *

><p>Quand le dîner fut terminé, Naruto jeta les bols dans l'évier très gracieusement, ramassa Sasuke (au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci) et l'emmena dans sa chambre.<p>

Il lâcha alors l'animal sur le lit et entreprit de le masser derrière les oreilles avec les deux mains… inutile de dire que Sasuke avait commencé à avoir des pensées coquines une fois encore.

Quand les mains se retirèrent, le chien noir grogna, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Naruto.

- Ne commence pas à être chiant Sasuke.

Il leva un doigt pour continuer à gratter une oreille.

- Je vais prendre une douche maintenant, les oreilles noires se dressèrent et la queue se mit à remuer irrésistiblement, ne sois pas vilain et pas de bêtises pendant que je suis là-dedans ok ?

La joie de Sasuke retomba, il pensait que le garçon le prendrait sûrement avec lui.

Naruto tapota le museau de Sasuke et l'embrassa légèrement sur la truffe avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte, laissant un Sasuke ahuri derrière, « l'idiot m'a _embrassé_…» Enfin, il avait embrassé le chien en fait, mais Sasuke s'en fichait complètement, un baiser était un baiser.

Le brun sauta du lit quand il entendit l'eau couler et courut à la porte de la salle de bain, il avait besoin de jeter un œil, juste un seul, ça ne ferait de mal à personne… L'exciter énormément, oui, mais ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Il continuait de courir, le cœur accélérant à chaque pas qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il saute sur la porte et BAM !

Le chiot en état de choc chancela en arrière alors qu'il courait directement dans la porte… qui était fermée à clé.

Il grommela et fixa le bois du regard, « stupide idiot », franchement, pourquoi quelqu'un fermerait sa porte à clé alors que la seule présence dans sa maison était un chien ?

Sasuke retourna au lit d'un air furieux, plus qu'énervé et marmonna une série de jurons dans sa tête en attendant que l'imbécile heureux sorte de la salle de bain.

Oh et quand il sortirait… Est-il possible pour les chiens de saigner du nez ?

Naruto avait entendu un boum sur la porte et pensait que peut-être Sasuke s'était fait mal, alors il s'était dépêché de prendre sa douche et était sorti avec un air inquiet.

Naruto était donc là, enveloppé dans une petite et moelleuse serviette orange, dégoulinant et ne s'embêtant même pas à s'essuyer lorsqu'il s'approcha de Sasuke sur le lit.

« Mon Dieu, pensa Sasuke, la vache_…_ » Naruto n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait de la chance que Sasuke soit un chien à ce moment-là, parce que s'il ne l'était pas, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se retenir de vouloir profiter de la délicieuse vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Le chien tressaillit visiblement lorsque Naruto plaça sa paume sur sa tête.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Sasuke ? demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que l'animal réponde.

Sasuke trembla, « définis aller bien. » Si Naruto voulait dire aller bien physiquement alors oui, Sasuke allait bien. Mais s'il voulait dire sexuellement et mentalement, alors non, Sasuke avait définitivement un problème.

Il s'approcha pour s'offrir à la caresse et lécha le poignet de Naruto, priant n'importe quel dieu pour qu'il reprenne sa forme maintenant.

Naruto sourit, content que son animal de compagnie aille bien. Il découvrait qu'il aimait avoir quelque chose dont prendre soin, en dépit du fait que l'animal ait un problème d'attitude.

Il se leva.

- Ouf, tu vas bien.

Sasuke paniqua à l'idée que le garçon s'habille, « non ! Je ne vais pas bien, reviens ! », pleurnicha-t-il désespérément alors que Naruto atteignait un tiroir et en sortait un boxer noir.

Sasuke se tut immédiatement quand la serviette orange tomba au sol, révélant un cul parfaitement rond, bronzé et musclé pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux. Bon sang, s'il était humain là, _rien_ ne pourrait le retenir de traverser la pièce, de pencher le blond sur la commode et de le pilonner sans merci pendant qu'il se gorgerait des ses cris et gémissements.

Il ferma les yeux, ça ne lui ferait aucun bien d'avoir un incontrôlable besoin sexuel en tant que chien, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il se retourna et commença à _essayer_ de calmer sa libido palpitante par la force de sa volonté.

Malheureusement, Naruto décida à ce moment-là, après avoir enfilé son boxer, que pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait être observateur et remarqua le brusque changement de comportement du chien. Il traversa la chambre à grands pas vers lui et le souleva. Puis, assis sur le lit, il plaça l'animal sur ses genoux… Pile sur une certaine partie dont Sasuke se serait bien passé à cet instant.

Une seule pensée flottait dans l'esprit du corbeau, _« _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck» et ce dans plusieurs sens du terme. Il pouvait sentir le sexe du blond contre son estomac à travers le tissu fin du boxer et il va sans dire que ça n'arrangeait _pas_ son problème. Et pour rendre les choses plus compliquées, Naruto avait recommencé à lui caresser la poitrine, permettant à son pied de penser encore une fois qu'il était batteur. « Merde, ça ne peut pas être pire. »

Oh, comme il avait tort.

Sasuke se retrouva soudainement le dos plaqué contre les genoux du garçon avec son ventre exposé lorsqu'il fut retourné. Naruto caressait de haut en bas le ventre doux de ses doigts, puis y faisait légèrement aller et venir ses ongles, récoltant un gémissement alors que les yeux de Sasuke roulaient dans leurs orbites, le pied battant l'air irrésistiblement. « Oh putain… »

Naruto sourit :

- Tu aimes ça Sasuke ?

Sa main libre revint sur la poitrine et il gratta les deux zones sensibles de Sasuke en même temps. Le corbeau fut surpris que son pied ne se soit pas encore envolé.

Le sourire de Naruto était si large qu'il était sûr qu'il lui fendrait le visage. Il était très fier de lui de savoir exactement comment faire du bien à son animal de compagnie.

- Tu en veux plus Sasuke ?

Et avec cette seule phrase, Sasuke péta les plombs.

Un organe remarquablement gros et très rose sortit de là où les parties intimes de Sasuke se situaient, montrant qu'effectivement, il était un chiot _heureux_.

Naruto s'immobilisa et fixa l'objet avant de hausser un sourcil.

- Beurk Sasuke, range ça, je savais pas que ça faisait _tant_ de bien que ça.

Sasuke grogna sombrement à la perte de contact. « Tu as commencé idiot ! » Bon… d'accord, le blond ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès, comment pouvait-il savoir que ses actes… exciteraient Sasuke ? Mais quand même ! Il devrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé !

Naruto prit un air renfrogné :

- Eh salaud, ne me grogne pas dessus juste parce que je veux que tu ranges ton truc !

Il lâcha Sasuke sur le sol.

- Tu peux te gratter tout seul petit con, je vais dormir. Estime-toi heureux que j'aie pas de mission demain, parce que là tout de suite j'ai bien envie de t'emmener avec moi sur l'une d'elles pour que tu te fasses tuer. Et estime-toi encore plus heureux que j'aille toujours te chercher à manger demain aussi. Et putain, estime-toi encore plus heureux, ou prie, que je ne te fasse pas castrer.

A cette déclaration, la queue de l'animal se réfugia entre ses pattes.

Bien sûr, Naruto ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il aimait bien le chien mais il pouvait se comporter comme un vrai connard. Comme la relation qu'il avait avec Sasuke… et il venait juste de comparer son ami à un chien encore une fois.

Naruto s'affala sur le lit et se blottit sous les couvertures.

- Tu mérites bien ton nom ! Bonne nuit _Sasuke_.

Il souffla avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais Sasuke était devenu sourd depuis le mot « castrer ».

* * *

><p>Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke décida qu'il était sans danger de sauter sur le lit.<p>

Il bondit sur le matelas moelleux et avança à pas feutrés vers le shinobi endormi.

Il observa le garçon pendant un moment, les draps étaient tombés pour s'enrouler autour d'une jambe et de sa taille, son autre jambe pendait du lit, le pied frôlant légèrement le parquet frais. Son torse hâlé et doux était complètement exposé, se soulevant et s'abaissant en une respiration régulière et constante, les muscles tressautant à peine sous la peau colorée. Et un bras était jeté par-dessus sa tête alors que l'autre reposait contre le matelas, la paume vers le plafond.

C'était un dormeur débraillé… mais délicieusement tentant.

Sasuke grogna et sauta sur le torse du blond puis s'y allongea, « pauvre imbécile, comment suis-je supposé te prendre si tu me castres ? » Il eut un sourire en coin malicieux, « c'est l'heure de lécher du téton. » Une langue rose fila hors de la tête noire et s'abaissa pour atteindre son objectif, mais avant que le muscle humide ne puisse entrer en contact avec la petite bosse, Sasuke se figea.

Il avait fait l'erreur de fixer son regard sombre sur un visage endormi et la langue retourna là d'où elle venait alors qu'il admirait les traits du porteur du Kyuubi.

La bouche rose de Naruto était légèrement ouverte, respirant aussi doucement que des plumes voletant au vent. Un fin filet de salive coulait le long de son menton, mais au lieu de le rendre ridicule, Sasuke trouva plutôt la vue assez adorable… séduisante même. Sa chevelure dorée qui aurait pu avoir été teinte par les rayons du soleil lui-même, pendait en de douces mèches à travers son front un peu humide de sueur. Sa peau semblait luire, baignée de lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte et les marques de moustaches sur son visage sans défaut ressortaient plus que durant la journée.

Il était superbe… beau comme un putain d'Apollon.

Sasuke soupira, il avait accepté le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié il y a une éternité, même avant l'incident avec Orochimaru, ce qui était la véritable raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu tuer Naruto avant de partir. Et la seconde fois où il avait essayé, cela s'était terminé de la même façon, il ne pouvait pas se décider à le faire et il était content que ce bâtard de serpent l'ait arrêté, ou Naruto aurait compris qu'il se retenait.

Avec les années, ses sentiments pour le garçon avaient juste continué à grandir sans aucun signe de faiblesse. Il avait besoin de Naruto comme il avait besoin d'air et c'était _précisément_ pourquoi il était revenu à Konoha, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de l'imbécile du village. De l'idiot. Et il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être avec Naruto, l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour du matin au soir. Et oui, d'accord, son corps devenait surexcité lorsqu'il était près du crétin et il voulait baiser son petit cul ferme en profondeur jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne puisse plus marcher, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait _contrôler_ ses hormones. Qui peut ?

Mais ce n'était pas juste du _désir_ qu'il avait pour Naruto, il l'_aimait_ vraiment et _voulait_ être avec lui. Mais ce qui était con c'était que Sasuke ne savait _absolument_ _pas_ si Naruto était gay ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Naruto n'était jamais sorti avec une fille, mais il n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon non plus. Sasuke savait que Naruto l'appréciait beaucoup, sinon il ne se serait pas autant efforcé de le ramener… Mais est-ce que l'importance de ses sentiments n'atteignait que l'amitié, ou peut-être un amour fraternel, mais rien de plus ? Sasuke serait anéanti… Mais il ne discuterait pas.

Le brun posa sa tête sur le torse bronzé, décidant qu'il réfléchissait trop. Il abandonna son plan d'attouchement. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il l'abandonnait, puisqu'il n'aurait probablement jamais une autre occasion de se frotter au corps du garçon comme ça, mais d'une certaine manière… il semblait juste plus tentant de regarder l'idiot dormir et respirer. Sérieux, où sont passées les hormones quand on en a besoin ?

Il observa sans faire de bruit lorsque les sourcils blonds se froncèrent et les yeux si bleus roulèrent frénétiquement sous les paupières fermées.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, « l'idiot est en train de rêver. »

Soudainement, une main se souleva et commença à caresser le dos de Sasuke avec un doigt, faisant se figer le corbeau, « bon sang, pas _ça_… pas encore… »

Mais il arrêta de penser lorsqu'il entendit un petit marmonnement.

- Nn… putain Sasuke… allez…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent, « quoi ? »

Le corps se cambra en se soulevant légèrement du lit et un bras survola les mèches blondes alors que sa main s'agrippait à la fourrure de Sasuke.

- Ne sois pas… comme ça… Sasuke… donne-le-moi…

Des voyants rouges s'allumèrent dans l'esprit sombre, « Serions-nous en train d'avoir des pensées coquines Naruto… à propos de moi ? »

- Oui Sasuke… Je le veux… entièrement… s'il te plaît… _donne_-le-moi…

Ce battement était de retour.

- Mon Dieu… _oui_ Sasuke… c'est si _bon_… _plus_…

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre la chamade, douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Il est en train de faire un rêve cochon à propos de moi ! Espèce d'idiot, dès que je reprends ma forme, je te prends si fo… »

- Oui Sasuke… ces ramen sont _orgasmiques_… Merci… de me les avoir… payés…

La main tomba du dos d'un Sasuke bouche bée et la respiration de Naruto redevint régulière.

La bouche de Sasuke se ferma d'un coup sec avec une grimace mauvaise, « Tu rêvais de moi en train de t'offrir des putains de _ramen_ ? »

Il descendit du torse en sautant pour atterrir près du corps endormi avant de s'allonger sur le matelas et de fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. « Et c'est moi que tu appelles "connard" ? » Il grogna sombrement.

Un bras se jeta par-dessus lui et tira son corps au poil touffu pour le positionner contre le ventre ferme et le câliner, comme pour se faire pardonner et effacer toutes les pensées négatives avec efficacité.

Sasuke gémit d'exaspération, « est-ce normal d'être jaloux de ramen ? Pauvre idiot… Me rendre jaloux de nourriture… » murmura-t-il dans sa tête, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à la chaleur.

* * *

><p>Le matin arriva assez tôt, accueillant un jeune homme bronzé lorsque ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer la lumière du soleil.<p>

Naruto râla et bâilla de façon inutilement forte en se frottant les yeux des poings pour en chasser le sommeil. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de prendre sa première bouffée d'air de la journée, il sentit une pression étrangère sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux complètement.

Sasuke était allongé là, fixant le blond et la queue battant d'un côté à l'autre.

Naruto fronça les sourcils dans un moment de confusion avant de se souvenir de la veille.

- Oh ! Sasuke !

Il était à présent complètement éveillé et conscient et s'assit d'un coup, faisant glisser le chien sur ses genoux.

Il plaça ses mains sous l'animal et le souleva pour que leurs nez se touchent et Sasuke remercia Dieu que les chiens ne puissent pas rougir.

- Bonjour Sasuke, cria joyeusement le blond surexcité. Eh, c'est sympa de se réveiller avec quelque chose plutôt que tout seul pour une fois !

Même si la phrase avait été dite sur un ton jovial, elle frappa Sasuke en plein cœur… Naruto se sentait seul, se réveiller avec un putain d'_animal_ le rendait heureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de se réveiller avec l'idiot tous les matins… que la première chose qu'il verrait serait des yeux incroyablement bleus et la première chose qui attaquerait chaque nerf et chaque sens de son corps serait Naruto lui-même alors qu'ils échangeraient de doux baisers du matin.

_Ça_, ça serait le putain de paradis sur terre.

Il revint d'un coup à la réalité quand il sentit Naruto le mettre par terre avec douceur et se lever.

Le blond étira lentement ses muscles noués et endoloris, se penchant en avant et en arrière.

Toute pensée sentimentale quitta Sasuke.

Naruto gémit et leva les bras par-dessus sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts alors que ses gestes devenaient souples et gracieux comme ceux d'un chat… ou plutôt d'un _renard_.

Ce putain d'idiot était en train de se donner en spectacle devant lui et ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un soupir lourd, signe évident du plaisir que procurait le relâchement de ses tendons douloureux.

Bon sang, était-ce comme ça que les gens _normaux_ s'étiraient le matin ? Si sacrément… _érotique_ ? « Merde, il est trop tôt pour ça… », marmonna Sasuke dans sa tête avant de se détourner de la vue bien trop plaisante.

Naruto termina enfin ses étirements et se tourna vers Sasuke pour ne rencontrer que son dos. Il leva un sourcil fin et posa sa main sur la tête noire et touffue, la caressant avec douceur.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et _essaya_, vraiment, avec Dieu pour témoin, il _essaya_ vraiment d'ignorer les putains de doigts magiques de Naruto.

Mais malheureusement, essayer n'était pas suffisant et ce merveilleux battement, bien qu'horriblement embarrassant, revint. Sérieusement, le pauvre gars ne pouvait-il pas avoir une pause ? _Au moins_ jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine ?

Sasuke poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement quand l'attention s'arrêta, « plus que quelques heures de plus », se dit-il.

Naruto sourit et se dirigea vers sa commode à grands pas, en sortit un t-shirt noir et un pantalon large orange et kaki qu'il enfila par-dessus son boxer. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui, il n'était pas tenu de porter son uniforme de jounin.

Satisfait de sa tenue, il se retourna vers Sasuke.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a, tu dois avoir faim, pas vrai ?

« Oh, j'ai faim de _quelque chose_. »

Naruto claqua des doigts.

- Ça doit être ça, tu as faim… ou peut-être veux-tu plus de papouilles du ventre ?

« _OUI_ ! Non attends, non… oui…non, oui… putain… »

Naruto sourit en coin :

- Haha, je plaisante !

La tête de Sasuke fut secouée par son aboiement, « Va te faire foutre Uzumaki ! Va te faire. Foutre ! J'aimerais te le faire… Putain. »

- Ne m'aboie pas dessus, connard ! Je vais sortir et t'acheter à manger, d'accord ?

Il arracha son portefeuille de la commode et le fourra dans sa poche, avant de parvenir à Sasuke et de l'emporter hors de sa chambre, puis de le laisser tomber sur le canapé dans le salon.

Il leva un doigt au niveau de la face de Sasuke :

- Maintenant écoute-moi, je ne serai sorti qu'un petit moment. Et quand je reviens, je ne veux pas voir mes chaussures mâchées, le tapis trempé de pisse, ou des traces de griffes sur mon canapé, compris ? Sinon ton petit cul à poils noirs sort d'ici direct ! Je n'ai pas d'argent à gaspiller comme ton homonyme d'inspiration !

Sasuke n'écoutait pas vraiment, il entendait à peine des choses comme Naruto dire qu'il était riche. Il était trop préoccupé à regarder le visage du blond tout crispé par la colère et la façon dont ses lèvres accéléraient avec les mots qu'il prononçait… Il était sacrément sexy quand il était en colère.

- Ok, bon, Naruto gratta légèrement la poitrine de Sasuke pendant un instant puis arrêta, sois gentil alors.

Ce furent ses mots d'au revoir avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Lorsque la porte de bois fut ouverte, Naruto laissa presque échapper un glapissement en voyant Hinata se tenir là avec le poing au niveau de son visage comme si elle allait toquer.

La fille rougissante rétracta son bras rapidement et leva le regard vers le blond avec un sourire doux.

- B-bonjour, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sourit joyeusement et tira Hinata pour une brève étreinte, la faisant arborer un rougissement en plusieurs tons plus ou moins foncés.

- Hinata ! Je suis content de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment va Neji ?

La tête de Sasuke se releva brusquement au nom qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sauta rapidement du canapé et courut aux côtés de Naruto et en effet, Hinata Hyuuga était à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ?

- Neji-san va bien. En fait, je suis venu chez toi pour te d-donner quelque chose Naruto-kun.

Hinata avait vraiment surmonté son problème de bégaiement, mais il semblait toujours refaire un peu surface quand elle était près de Naruto.

- Oh, Naruto cligna des yeux, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelque chose qui-AÏE ! HEY !

Sa phrase fut coupée lorsqu'il sentit une vive morsure à la cheville. Il baissa le regard et le fixa sur un Sasuke suffisant. Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent dans un mélange d'incrédulité, de frustration et de colère.

- Tu viens de me _mordre_ saleté ?

Sa queue commença à remuer.

Il serra les dents :

- Toi, petit fils de…

- T-tu as un chien, Naruto-kun ?

- Hein ? La tête de Naruto se retourna brusquement vers la fille et un sourire s'étala sur sa face, la colère oubliée. Je l'ai trouvé hier sur les terrains d'entraînement ouest. Il est un peu salaud, mais il était tout seul alors je l'ai ramené à la maison.

« Ouais, et m'a fait subir des heures de frustration sexuelle. »

- I-il ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke-kun… tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, alors je l'ai appelé Sasuke. Il a certainement le caractère de bâtard qui va avec le nom.

Hinata mit sa main devant la bouche et ricana.

- Ah au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me donner ?

Elle arrêta brusquement de ricaner et recommença à rougir.

- Oh... ben…

- Allez, ça doit être sympa si tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me le donner.

Sasuke était vraiment en train de devenir jaloux et énervé que l'attention de son idiot soit ailleurs.

- Ben je… J'aifaitçapourtoi ! déballa-t-elle et elle fourra quelque chose sous le nez du blond.

Naruto n'avait pas enregistré un mot de ce que la jeune fille avait dit et ne s'en soucia pas, car là tout de suite, il fixait la chose qu'elle lui avait mis devant les yeux… c'était une poupée… de _lui._

- Heu… C'est quoi ?

Il prit lentement la peluche des mains de la fille et la retourna, l'examinant. La chose lui ressemblait trait pour trait, jusqu'aux yeux bleu vif, le sourire bête et la peau hâlée… _flippant_.

Sasuke arborait une expression au-delà de la confusion qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'une tête de "WTF". « C'est comme ça qu'elle essaye de gagner l'affection de mon idiot ? En faisant des… poupées _vaudou_ à son effigie ? »

Hinata rougissait furieusement.

- J-j'en ai fait une de K-Kiba-kun aussi, et R-Rock Lee aussi, juste des petits cadeaux.

- D'accord alors, Naruto regarda la poupée avec méfiance, la trouvant toujours un peu… étrange. Merci Hinata ! C'est… C'est vraiment… quelque chose !

La jeune-fille sourit au "compliment" et son rougissement, si possible, devint plus foncé.

- M-merci Naruto-kun, je suis contente que t-tu l'aimes.

- Heu… ouais, bien sûr ! Je vais la mettre dans un bon endroit Hinata !

« Comme dans mon placard… où je ne peux pas la _voir_… »*

- Ok, Naruto-kun, je dois y aller maintenant.

- Oh ! Il jeta un œil à Sasuke, ouais moi aussi.

Il regarda pendant un moment la brune s'éloigner en sautant par les toits, puis retourna brusquement à l'intérieur de chez lui et ferma la porte avant de fixer du regard la poupée dans sa main.

- …

La chose était vraiment plutôt flippante… mignonne, mais flippante quand même.

Oh, mais Sasuke ne pensait pas ça. Il pensait que le fait que la jeune fille balbutiante l'ait fabriquée et donnée au blond était effrayant, mais la poupée elle-même était une imitation parfaite de l'idiot.

Comme un mini Naruto… plutôt mignon, et disons… baisable… Pas qu'il s'abaisserait à baiser une peluche Naruto.

Le porteur de Kyuubi marmonna quelque chose à propos de "filles déroutantes" avant de placer la poupée sur le canapé.

- Bien, essayons encore une fois… Il poussa un soupir. Je vais t'acheter à manger. Ne mâche pas, ne griffe pas, ne pisse pas ou ne mords pas _quoi que ce soit_ pendant que je ne suis pas là.

Il lui tapota légèrement la tête avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Sasuke regarda la porte fermée fixement… et encore… et encore… et réalisa bientôt que fixer la porte ne ferait pas revenir le garçon plus vite. Il choisit de faire une sieste.

Il sauta sur le canapé et soupira en s'allongeant contre l'accoudoir. Ses paupières tombaient lentement alors qu'il sombrait dans un néant réconfortant.

_Il pleuvait maintenant… mais il s'en fichait._

_Il était trop concentré sur sa tâche pour même sentir les gouttes glacées crépiter sur sa peau. Son esprit était trop brouillé par cette douce et enivrante odeur dont il ne se lassait jamais._

_Et quel était cette chose si hautement perturbante ?_

_Eh bien, Naruto évidemment. Son petit blond adorable et gémissant qui se faisait en ce moment même ravir la bouche par un Sasuke très excité._

_- Enfoiré… Pas dans une ruelle…, se plaignit le garçon lorsque l'autre bougea pour soumettre son cou à un traitement similaire. _

_Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres. _

_- C'est sale… _

_Il sentit un sourire satisfait contre son cou, là où son pouls battait, et des doigts se glisser sous sa chemise alors qu'un genou s'insérait entre ses jambes et le soulevait légèrement du sol. _

_- _Rien_… ne peut être sale avec toi Naruto. _

_Naruto haleta lorsque son amant aux cheveux couleur corbeau mordit l'artère palpitante, puis laissa s'échapper un long et profond gémissement alors qu'une main couvrait son entrejambe. _

_- Bâtard, murmura-t-il._

_- Abruti, répondit Sasuke avec un coup de langue le long d'une joue hâlée et marquée de moustaches._

_- Mon Dieu… _

_ Naruto jeta sa tête en arrière et la cogna contre le mur derrière lui._

_Sasuke se pressa fort contre l'autre corps, comme s'il essayait de les faire fusionner contre le mur. _

_- Tu as besoin de quoi Naruto ?_

_- …Toi._

_- Pourquoi ? le questionna Sasuke tout en commençant à se frotter contre le blond d'une façon assez violente._

_- Ah… Sas…_

_- Tu as _besoin_ que je te baise ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Tu as _besoin_ que je te touche et que je te serre dans mes bras… que je t'embrasse ?_

_- Oui… Oui !_

_- Pourquoi Naruto ? _

_Les yeux bleu vif clignèrent nonchalamment à l'intention de l'autre._

_- … Tu sais pourquoi. _

_- Mais j'ai _besoin_ que tu le dises._

_- …, Naruto resta silencieux pendant un instant avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres roses, j'en ai besoin… Parce que je t'ai… _

Les yeux noir profond s'ouvrirent soudainement lorsque son dos heurta le sol.

« Putain ! » sortit en un glapissement aboyé.

Il roula pour se mettre sur le ventre et grogna bruyamment. « Merde… Ça s'en était un bon. » Puis il baissa le regard sur son "problème".

« … Fait chier… Je suis censé me débarrasser de ça comment moi _maintenant_ ? » C'était si facile pour un humain, il suffisait de courir aux toilettes, se prendre en main, se mettre un doigt, gémir deux ou trois fois et c'était fini.

Malheureusement, les chiens n'ont _pas_ de doigts, donc ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Rien n'était facile pour lui en ce moment.

Il se creusa la cervelle pour trouver des solutions avant que ses yeux n'atterrissent sur la peluche sur le canapé.

« … Peut-être que je pourrais… _Non_ ! » Sasuke _ne pouvait pas_ croire qu'il venait de _songer_ à… Il jeta un œil à la poupée encore une fois. Avec son putain de sourire stupide et… ses grands yeux bleus et… une… douce et bronzée…

Il retourna sur le canapé en sautant et atterrit près de la chose, avant le la jeter au sol et de la suivre, atterrissant dessus, deux pattes de chaque côtés. Elle ressemblait vraiment à l'idiot… juste là… juste… à _attendre_… comme une proie.

Sasuke étendit lentement son corps, aligné, sur la peluche, mais presque immédiatement se redressa brusquement. « _Non_ ! Je suis un Uchiha merde ! Sasuke, un putain d'Uchiha ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce niveau de satisfaction sexuelle ! » souffla-t-il la tête haute.

* * *

><p>Naruto inséra la clé dans la porte de son appartement tout en balançant le sac de nourriture dans l'autre main.<p>

- Stupide caissière… ce bon n'était _pas_ périmé !

Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et de la refermer, puis prit le chemin du salon, content de voir en faisant le tour de chez lui, que Sasuke n'avait pas fait de dégâts.

Mais il aurait opté pour les dégâts plutôt que pour le spectacle qu'il voyait là…

Sasuke, petit chien à la fourrure noire, était en train de… baiser sa poupée en s'y _frottant_ en rythme ! Haletant la langue sortie et tout.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent au maximum et il en resta bouche bée. C'était épouvantable !

La peluche ne semblait pourtant pas être d'accord, parce qu'elle avait ce stupide sourire joyeux sur la face, dirigée vers le plafond, comme si elle _appréciait_ le traitement !

Naruto lâcha le sac de nourriture.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de _faire_ là ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa et lentement, très lentement leva le regard pour s'accrocher aux yeux bleus… oh oh.

Il sauta rapidement pour s'écarter de la poupée, mortifié et l'éloigna de lui en la faisant glisser sur le sol, comme s'il essayait de prouver qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais Naruto ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Le blond avança jusqu'au chien et le souleva pour se retrouver face à face avec lui… puis sourit.

- Alors en plus d'être un connard sournois avec un problème d'attitude, tu as aussi une libido débordante ?

Les oreilles de Sasuke se couchèrent sur son crâne… Ce n'était pas _sa_ faute si Naruto était si horriblement sexy…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu ne peux pas juste passer ton temps à baiser ma poupée à chaque fois que l'envie te prend, espèce de bâtard excité.

« Bon bah laisse-moi te baiser toi à la place, imbécile ! »

Le rictus de Naruto se changea lentement en un sourire en coin.

- Mais tu sais, il tira l'oreille du chien près de sa bouche, entre toi et moi, ça ne me gênerait pas que le _vrai_ Sasuke me fasse ça… Pas le moins du monde, dit-il à voix basse.

Sasuke eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, juste après que son cœur n'ait explosé dans sa poitrine. « Naruto vient de… Il… a _avoué_, il… Oh mon Dieu, où est cette poupée ? Non, je l'emmerde, où est la jambe de Naruto ? »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre !<strong>

*La phrase entre guillemets anglais est une pensée de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de la traductrice :<strong>

Et voilà mon premier chapitre en tant que traductrice pour ce projet ! C'était long… Pffiou ! J'espère m'en être pas trop mal sortie pour autant. Vous me direz^^ J'espère aussi que c'est lisible et compréhensible au moins, c'est le minimum hein ? Je vais m'améliorer avec le temps, comptez sur moi ! Il y a certains mots que je n'ai pas traduits, vous avez dû remarquer, parce que je ne trouvais vraiment pas d'équivalent pour rendre le sens ironique ou humoristique de la version d'origine en anglais… Donc pour pas trop casser la blague, j'ai dû laisser en anglais une ou deux fois. Un gros merci à Hagane de me faire confiance pour cette première fois et aux bêtas pour avoir corrigé mon travail !

Une petite phrase de l'auteur d'origine Darkalbino, pour terminer (parce que je la trouve cool^^) : "Sasuke may have uke in his name, but seme rhymes with teme! " (Il y a peut-être "uke" dans le prénom de Sasuke, mais "seme" rime avec "teme"!)


	3. Chapter 3  Oblivious Narutos

**Titre**: _Puppy Lovin' _

**Auteur** : Darkalbino

**Traducteurs** : Eva et Myuiko

**Bêta lecteurs** : HimeBluestar / Opelleam / Tamaki

**Genre** : romance/ humour

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial** : La fiction originale _Puppy Lovin'_ ne nous appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru, pour la traduction en français.

**Résumé** : Lorsque Kakashi punit Sasuke en le transformant en chien, le canidé noir se retrouve recueilli par nul autre que le joli blond qu'il convoite… oh, c'est pas bon signe… ou peut-être que si ?

**Note** : Naruto et Sasuke doivent avoir environ 17/18 ans. Ils sont Jounin.

**Avertissement** : langage, SasuNaru

**Note de Myuiko** : Merci à tous les gens qui ont posté une review pour le chapitre précédent! C'était mon premier essai de traduction de fanfiction et je dois dire que c'est très très agréable de lire vos commentaires! Ca donne envie de continuer, vraiment! Je comprends encore mieux le plaisir des auteurs à lire tout ça à propos de leurs histoires^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez autant la suite de cette histoire si drôle et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer le prochain chapitre. Vous l'aurez compris, quand ça vous plaît, ça nous fait très plaisir!

**Note de Hagane** : Encore une fois, si vous désirez nous rejoindre en temps que traductrice et autres et que vous êtes motivé(e)s à travailler avec nous, vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur le forum **zashikinoyasha. forumactif. net** (tout collé).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>**3 - Oblivious Narutos**

* * *

><p>Eh bien, après une tentative infructueuse à essayer de se frotter à la jambe de Naruto, ce qui entraîna une multitude de jurons très imagés de la part du blond, Sasuke se retrouvait à attendre sur le canapé que le jeune homme finisse son petit déjeuner composé de quoi ? Vous l'aurez deviné, de ramen.<p>

Naruto aspira bruyamment jusqu'à la dernière de ses nouilles (sans savoir qu'il se donnait à nouveau en spectacle devant Sasuke), jeta négligemment la boîte à la poubelle, puis se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Donc, je suis sorti et t'ai rapporté cette nourriture pour rien ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne se souciait que de l'attente du lendemain, quand il se verrait redevenir comme avant et qu'il baiserait Naruto sans vergogne, peu importe où ils se trouveraient. Il sourit, cette nouvelle vision d'un Naruto voulant être martelé de manière insensée le mettait de bonne humeur.

Mais une chose continuait de l'obséder, est-ce que l'idiot se sentait _attiré_ ou _amoureux_ ?

Il allait devoir le découvrir.

Naruto leva un sourcil devant le silence du chien.

- Eh bien, qu'est-il arrivé à ton arrogante attitude de bâtard, hein ? Encore gêné que je t'aie surpris en train de baiser ma peluche ?

Sasuke grogna… Jamais il n'oublierait ça.

L'adolescent à la peau hâlée soupira et prit l'animal dans ses bras.

- Alors tu ne vas pas manger ? Très bien monsieur le crétin difficile, sortons. Que j'aie un chien ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas aller m'entraîner. Peut-être que nous rencontrerons Sasuke l'humain, vous allez sûrement bien vous entendre tous les deux, avec vos attitudes d'enfoirés et tout le reste.

La bouche de Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, laissant son doux souffle, sentant légèrement le ramen, planer sur la face de Sasuke, faisant frissonner le brun.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'attire les salauds insensibles et froids ? Sasuke, toi, Neji, Gaara, vous avez tous besoin de vous acheter une nouvelle personnalité.

Sasuke grogna, « Idiot, ne me compare pas avec ces deux coincés du cul. »

- Sérieusement, vous agissez tous comme si quelqu'un vous avait enfoncé un balai dans le cul, si profondément, que vous avez du mal à chier correctement.

« Eh bah, tu es bien vulgaire.» Sasuke se demanda brièvement s'il serait aussi grossier au milieu de leurs ébats sauvages… Ça serait très excitant.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien. D'ailleurs, ça serait plutôt bizarre si tout d'un coup vous deveniez joyeux. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Gaara en train de chanter « Le lundi au soleil », même si ça serait trop marrant, ou Neji en train de faire des brownies à donner aux petits enfants… Peut-être si c'étaient des brownies « spéciaux », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant que le garçon avait commencé à divaguer, alors il donna un léger coup de truffe sur sa joue, « Tais-toi, idiot» ajouta-t-il mentalement, tout en pensant à des choses _bien_ plus utiles pour lesquelles cette bouche pourrait être utilisée à part parler.

Naruto cligna des yeux quand le chien lui donna le coup, puis sourit honteusement.

- Ah, oui, l'entraînement, désolé pour ça.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin des terrains d'entraînement, le duo rencontra quelqu'un d'inattendu, au <em>grand<em> mécontentement de Sasuke.

Non, pas Sakura, Dieu merci.

- Kiba ! Akamaru ! cria Naruto pour saluer son ami et son chien blanc.

Le ninja canin émit un petit rire étouffé et tapota le dos du blond.

- Naruto, quoi de neuf ?

Il cligna des yeux quand il aperçut Sasuke et le pointa du doigt :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est, franchement ? Tu ne reconnais pas un chien quand tu en vois un, andouille ?

- Hn… Il est plutôt chétif, nan ?

Sasuke s'offensa immédiatement de cette remarque et commença à grogner de façon menaçante, « Je parierais que je suis plus gros que toi dans des endroits plus _importants_, fils de pute. »

- Hey ! Akamaru n'a pas toujours été si gros non plus ! Viens pas pointer _mon_ animal du doigt, haleine de chien !

C'est vrai, Akamaru était devenu plutôt… heu, _énorme_ avec les années, il pouvait facilement être pris pour un ours maintenant.

- Ouais, ben, Akamaru sera toujours bien plus gros que cette petite chose au cul chétif… Essaye de le nourrir des fois, hein blondinet ?

- Toi… Connard ! Attends un peu ! Sasuke _va_ grossir ! Tu ferais mieux de…

- Tu l'as appelé Sasuke ?

- Hein ? Ben ouais, regarde-le, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Kiba s'accroupit devant le chien et lui prit le museau dans la main.

- Wouah, t'as raison… pas étonnant qu'il soit si maigre.

« QUOI ? »

- Es-tu en train d'insulter Sasuke, Kiba ?

Kiba se releva.

- Ouaip.

- … Sasuke l'humain ?

- Ouaip.

- Héhé, cool.

Ok, Sasuke en avait eu _assez_.

Il était sur le point de bondir sur le garçon-chien quand tout à coup, quelque chose le toucha là où il ne devrait _pas_ être touché.

Le corbeau jeta lentement un œil derrière lui et vit une énorme touffe de blanc, touchant curieusement son derrière avec une truffe noire.

Les yeux noirs comme le néant s'élargirent de terreur et il essaya de mordre Akamaru pour l'éloigner de son espace personnel.

Le géant blanc gémit de ne pas pouvoir terminer son inspection, pendant que Sasuke prenait soin de se tenir à au moins trois mètres de l'autre animal, de peur d'être encore agressé.

Kiba se moqua :

- Eh mec, ton chien est vraiment un sale con, Akamaru voulait juste dire « salut ».

- Oh allez Kiba, t'es pas juste -il ramassa Sasuke- comment tu réagirais _toi_ si un chien blanc géant, venait par hasard et te reniflait le cul ? Ah attends… C'est vrai, ça te ferait _plaisir_.

- Hé, fais gaffe Uzumaki.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon Akamaru et moi, on t'apprendra le savoir-vivre, de la manière forte.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Tu vas le faire venir renifler mon cul aussi ?

Il lâcha Sasuke au sol et se mit en position de combat.

- Peut-être bien, si tu es trop arrogant.

Kiba prit la même position.

Sasuke grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, « pauvres imbéciles » marmonna-t-il dans sa tête, reculant lentement en voyant Akamaru venir vers lui encore une fois.

* * *

><p>- Punaise, Naruto haletait lourdement en mettant la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, ça c'était de l'exercice violent.<p>

La nuit était déjà tombée et Naruto avait perdu sa journée à s'entraîner avec Kiba alors que le pauvre Sasuke avait eu un mal de chien à éviter de se faire malmener par un Akamaru bien trop amical.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, toi et Akamaru, hein Sasuke ? ricana le blond. Je ne te savais pas de ce bord-là.

« Putain de débile… attends juste jusqu'à demain Uzumaki, tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant des semaines. »

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de manger ou de se laver et était quasiment sûr que Sasuke faisait toujours la grève de la faim pour une quelconque raison. Alors il se déshabilla simplement et s'écroula sur le lit, tapotant son estomac en guise d'invitation pour que Sasuke y grimpe.

Et qui était Sasuke pour refuser une telle offre au blond ?

Le chien s'allongea sur le torse hâlé et leva le regard vers celui, bleu, qui l'observait attentivement.

Naruto sourit.

- Tu sais… Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux profonds et ta fourrure, -il passa ses doigts dans la matière douce, faisant palpiter le cœur du brun-, c'est la même couleur que ses cheveux et doux… soyeux. Je donnerais tout… juste pour l'avoir.

La queue de Sasuke commença à battre de façon incontrôlable l'estomac sculpté, tout en rampant pour s'approcher de la voix affaiblie par le sommeil.

- Pff, mais comment donc un sale con bâtard… si parfait comme lui pourrait…

Il ferma les yeux et plaça sa main sur la tête noire.

- … Aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?

Ce furent les derniers mots de l'idiot avant d'autoriser le sommeil à l'emporter.

Sasuke sentit un véritable sourire prendre place sur son visage et toutes les conneries sentimentales, aussi niaises soient-elles, n'auraient pas pu le rendre plus heureux. « Je suppose que j'ai ma réponse. »

* * *

><p>À suivre !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 And All That Can Happen

**Titre**: _Puppy Lovin' _

**Auteur** : Darkalbino

**Traducteurs** : MrsSimply Jen-Uchi

**Bêta lecteurs** : HimeBluestar / Opelleam / Tamaki

**Genre** : romance/ humour

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la création géniale et la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer spécial** : La fiction originale _Puppy Lovin'_ ne nous appartient pas. L'auteur et propriétaire a donné son autorisation à notre chef d'équipe, Haganemaru, pour la traduction en français.

**Résumé** : Lorsque Kakashi punit Sasuke en le transformant en chien, le canidé noir se retrouve recueilli par nul autre que le joli blond qu'il convoite… oh, ce n'est pas bon signe… ou peut-être que si ?

**Note** : Naruto et Sasuke doivent avoir environ 17/18 ans. Ils sont Jounin.

**Avertissement** : langage, SasuNaru.

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent** : Encore merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews! Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette fic plaît autant! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire également alors je suis contente de voir autant d'engouement^^ J'espère que le dernier chapitre répondra à vos attentes! Et n'hésitez pas à continuer de reviewer!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - And All That Can Happen<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto ouvrit des yeux brumeux sur les chauds rayons matinaux, et jura lorsque quelque chose l'empêcha d'inspirer une bouffée d'air.<p>

Dieu... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il passa ses doigts le long de la masse noire lui chatouillant le nez, il grogna en sentant quelque chose appuyer sur son estomac.

Il déplaça ses doigts plus bas, les yeux toujours mi-clos et embrumés par le sommeil... En fait, peu importe ce que c'était, la sensation était agréable. Lisse et doux comme ses doigts tâtaient la matière. Un peu dur par contre, donc cela éliminait la possibilité que ce soit un oreiller.

Il sentit sa main descendre le long d'une courbe, puis vers le haut à nouveau sur ce qui semblait être... De la peau.

Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler avec quoi il avait bien pu s'endormir la nuit dernière.

Il se souvenait de... d'une fourrure sombre... des yeux pareillement sombres... et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Le blond remonta ses doigts vers le haut et les entrelaça dans les mèches noires.

- B'jour, petit bâtard, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il grattait le crâne.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger tout le long de son corps, quelque chose de délicat et long.

Il fronça les sourcils, si le garçon se souvenait correctement... Sasuke n'était pas un très grand chien... et il n'était certainement pas _délicat_.

Il souleva une paupière et fixa du regard la forêt noire qui touchait légèrement son visage, c'était effectivement la couleur de la fourrure de Sasuke. Il glissa ses doigts vers le bas de la figure à nouveau, l'analysant avec ses doigts... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Un gémissement s'échappa de la forme immobile, une réaction causée par l'exploration des doigts du garçon.

Les deux yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand et il attrapa une poignée de cheveux noirs avant de les tirer sèchement vers le haut et de tomber nez à nez avec un visage pâle et anguleux, et des yeux noirs abyssaux passablement surpris.

Un moment passa... Deux... Puis trois.

- Que... BORDEL ?

Sasuke fut aussitôt repoussé loin du corps du blond et son cul heurta durement le plancher de bois.

Le ninja brun grogna de douleur et frotta la partie abîmée avec la paume de sa main avant de sursauter et de porter sa main devant son visage, il bougea les doigts et sourit.

- Je suis de retour !

Naruto haletait à cause du choc mais aussi à cause de l'effort que repousser le corps de Sasuke hors du lit lui avait demandé.

- De retour ? De retour _d'où _? Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu_ fais là_ bordel de merde ? Comment diable es-tu entré ici ?

La réalisation le frappa et il sauta hors du lit.

- Où... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Sasuke ?

Le vengeur à la chevelure sombre se leva avec un sourire amusé.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je suis juste là.

Naruto commença à chercher frénétiquement dans toute la chambre son chiot perdu, sous le lit, sous l'armoire, dans la salle de bain (le chien essayait toujours d'aller dedans pour d'obscures raisons).

- Pas toi, bâtard ! Je parle de mon chien ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ?

- Et je viens de te le dire, je suis juste là.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, espèce de fils de pute ! Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici mais tu ferais vraiment mieux de me dire ce que tu as fait avec mon chien !

Naruto se retourna vivement pour jeter un regard noir au garçon, mais son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il réalisa que l'Uchiha se tenait là... Nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

Le blond ferma prestement les yeux avec un rougissement et commença à bégayer, des larmes de frustration montant derrière ses paupières.

- Pu-Putain de merde, connard ! Va-Va donc mettre des putains de vêtements !

- Tu les as pris, idiot.

Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que les affaires de Sasuke étaient toujours sur son canapé, là où il les avait jetées deux jours plus tôt.

- El-elles sont sur le canapé, va les mettre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « pourquoi » ? Mais, putain, tu es _nu_, voilà pourquoi !

- Et alors ? J'aurais pensé que tu _aimerais_ me voir nu.

Les joues bronzées de Naruto se teintèrent rapidement de plusieurs nuances de rouge.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Espèce de trou du cul, pourquoi je voudrais te voir nu ?

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois.

- Combien de raisons veux-tu ?

- N...

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et tendit la main vers un tiroir, le dos toujours tourné vers le garçon nu. Il attrapa rapidement un boxer bleu et le balança derrière lui.

- Juste... S'il te plaît... Mets-le.

Sasuke sourit face à l'ironie de la situation : Naruto était maintenant celui qui était torturé sexuellement, avant d'accepter le vêtement proposé et de le glisser sur lui.

- Tu meurs d'envie que je me glisse dans ton pantalon, hein, idiot.

- Arrête ton numéro de pervers, crétin ! Tu l'as sur toi ?

Sasuke eut un petit rire.

- Oui.

Le blond écarta lentement les doigts, car au bout d'un moment ses mains étaient venues recouvrir ses yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son compagnon avait, en effet, mis le boxer et ses mains s'écartèrent de son visage.

C'était beaucoup plus facile d'avoir affaire à l'Uchiha lorsqu'il était au moins _un peu_ couvert.

Naruto fondit soudainement sur le brun et pointa un doigt vers son visage.

- Où. Est. Mon. Chien ?

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur et leva ses mains nonchalamment.

- Juste ici.

Le blond grogna et tapa sur le nez pâle avec son doigt.

- Arrête ça Sasuke, dis-moi juste où il est.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand son index accusateur disparut soudainement entre deux lèvres roses. Le brun commença à sucer voracement le doigt, gémissant en même temps.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder, fasciné alors que les yeux de l'autre garçon se fermaient, savourant la sensation d'une langue mouillée et ardente ; glissant et caressant sa peau et son ongle. Il laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui avant que la réalité ne le rattrape et il retira son doigt d'un coup sec.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? N'essaye pas de me distraire comme ça !

La voix du blond portait un subtil accent vexé et Sasuke grogna.

- Idiot, j'étais le chien !

- Écoute Sasuke, je ne suis peut-être pas le kunai le plus aiguisé dans le sac, mais est-ce que tu espères honnêtement que je vais croire ce condensé de conneries ?

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Kakashi, ce con, est venu et m'a transformé en chien parce que _tu_ as balancé à Iruka qu'il prévoyait une session bondage après que _je_ te l'aie dit, donc oui, j'espère que tu croiras ce condensé de « conneries ».

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent et il serra son poignet, le collant contre son torse.

- Oui bah, je ne te crois pas, et si tu ne me dis pas où est mon putain de chien immédiatement, je vais devoir te forcer à me le dire.

Sasuke se contenta d'un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour te prouver que j'étais le chien ?

- Rien, parce que tu _n'étais pas_ le chien !

L'Uchiha laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé et passa sa main dans les mèches blondes, ce qui eut pour effet de figer efficacement Naruto.

- Mais je l'étais, idiot... Et j'ai entendu tous les sales petits secrets que tu gardais à propos de moi. Je crois bien me rappeler de quelque chose comme quoi ça ne te dérangerait pas si je te baisais à même le sol.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent grand, horrifiés.

- Et aussi, la nuit dernière, quand tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi, juste pour m'avoir... Tu t'en souviens, non ?

Le pauvre porteur du Kyuubi fut pris d'un rougissement incontrôlable, et il baissa le regard, mortifié.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Sasuke, je..., commença-t-il avant de laisser tomber son excuse, peu sûr de la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait de toute façon.

Sasuke prit un air moqueur et encadra de ses mains le visage du blond, le rapprochant du sien.

- Bah... Tu n'as rien à faire pour m'avoir... Parce que je suis déjà tien.

Il plaça gentiment ses lèvres sur celles, roses et douces du garçon et ferma les yeux. Les orbes bleus de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc, il se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas encore en train de dormir et que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais cette pensée fut vite écartée lorsqu'une langue passa sur la lèvre inférieure, demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer, ce qu'il accorda gracieusement.

Malgré son extérieur assuré, à l'intérieur, le cœur de Sasuke battait aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop et son estomac était en plein tournoi de gymnastique. Il pouvait à peine croire que c'était vrai, il avait attendu si longtemps ! Il plongea avec avidité sa langue dans la bouche désireuse de Naruto et gémit de plaisir, embrumé par sa saveur... bien meilleure que dans ses rêves. Il poussa le muscle plus profondément dans la caverne humide, explorant chaque creux et crevasse, c'était comme une putain de drogue... pouvant rendre dépendant, et c'était seulement la première prise, mais déjà il pouvait dire qu'il était accro.

Soudain Naruto s'écarta, inspirant profondément... À quel moment ses doigts s'étaient-ils entrelacés dans les mèches noires ? Il haussa les épaules, tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important.

Une pensée s'imposa brusquement au blond, et il sourit diaboliquement, rapprochant la face de l'Uchiha au niveau de la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Toi, murmura-t-il contre la chair sensible, provoquant des frissons d'anticipation sur le corps de l'autre. Vilain Sasuke... baiser ma poupée-peluche.

Sasuke eut la décence de rougir et baissa la tête afin que ses mèches couvrent son visage, et prit un air d'enfant coupable.

- Je... tu me frustrais...

Naruto eut un petit rire.

- N'essaie pas de me mettre ça sur le dos connard, quand tu aurais pu juste me demander une fois redevenu normal.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, surpris que l'autre garçon ait pu dire quelque chose d'aussi... cochon.

- Tu... Je ne peux pas juste venir et te demander de baiser avec moi !

Le blond sourit et poussa durement le corbeau sur le lit avant de lui grimper dessus.

- Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas ?

- Hum...

« D'où est-ce que ça sort ça, bordel ? », l'idiot était devenu tout... confiant soudain... Sexy !

Naruto se pencha et lécha le torse de Sasuke, puis son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à l'oreille avant de souffler dessus avec le fantôme d'un soupir.

- Putain de bâtard, chuchota-t-il, m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

- Tch, ne me lance pas sur ce sujet.

La phrase était censée être dite sur un ton joueur mais elle sortit plutôt essoufflée et gênée.

Sasuke leva les mains, déterminé à ne pas laisser l'idiot prendre le contrôle et agrippa son cul ferme tout en s'arc-boutant pour toucher le corps de son partenaire. Quand Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, il en profita pour les retourner. Il était à présent au-dessus, souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir ça, Naruto ?

- Bien sûr que je le veux, ducon.

Sasuke se pencha au-dessus de lui jusqu'à être à la même hauteur, ses mèches servant de rideau, couvrant leurs têtes.

- Ne me fais pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard. Si ce n'est pas jusqu'au bout, ne me laisse rien faire du tout.

Naruto attrapa une poignée de cheveux noirs avant de tirer le garçon vers le bas pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, grognant tout du long, il recula avec un « smack » sonore.

- Ne tente même pas d'arrêter, je veux tout et plus encore.

Sasuke eut un rictus et accrocha d'un doigt le boxer de l'autre.

- Et c'est ce que tu auras.

Il tira le sous-vêtement vers le bas, délivrant le membre dressé de sa prison suffocante. Il observa l'organe qui tressaillit doucement... C'était tellement... alléchant.

- Putain, tu es magnifique, murmura le brun.

- Ouais, c'est une belle façon de le dire.

Sasuke rit et plaça ses lèvres sur la tête du membre gonflé, laissant son instinct le guider, il l'embrassa chastement et enroula sa langue autour de la zone rougie, gémissant d'extase.

Naruto mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'arc-bouta sur le lit lorsque Sasuke prit son membre en entier, laissant échapper miaulements et petits soupirs de contentement tandis que le nez pâle touchait les boucles blondes. Sasuke gémit à la sensation d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi excitant à sa portée tandis que des vibrations parcouraient tout le corps du blond. Naruto agrippa les cheveux bruns plus fort alors qu'il regardait avec stupéfaction la tête sombre du garçon aller et venir de haut en bas. La vision accentuait les sensations.

Naruto haletait à présent, cabrant ses hanches ardemment, l'esprit complètement brouillé par le désir, par cette chaleur... Quand soudain, elle disparut. Il releva la tête brusquement et jeta un regard noir à l'Uchiha pour avoir osé s'arrêter.

Sasuke sourit malicieusement et retira son propre boxer, observant les yeux de son idiot tomber sur son membre dur qu'il avait si désespérément tenté de couvrir quelque temps auparavant. Sans prévenir, une main hâlée se leva et accrocha l'érection, légèrement plus foncée que le reste de son corps. Sasuke laissa échapper une exclamation à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le plaisir.

- Putain, Naruto...

Lequel se contenta de sourire fier de lui et caressa son prix de haut en bas, tout, tout doucement, torturant le pauvre brun.

Mais Sasuke ne voulait rien entendre. Les préliminaires pouvaient aller se faire voir, toutes leurs bagarres, tous leurs combats de mots, les années de caresses secrètes et d'attouchements à peine perceptibles, _tout ça_ c'était leurs préliminaires. Il attrapa brusquement les mains de Naruto et les planta au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas gentil tout ça, idiot.

- Et qui a dit que j'étais gentil ?

- Idiot...

Sasuke regarda le garçon, sa bouche ouverte laissant échapper de discrets halètements, son sexe gonflé d'envie, ses mèches blondes collant à son front trempé de sueur et ses yeux rendus brumeux par l'amour et la passion... Le tableau semblait crier « baise-moi » et si Sasuke ne le faisait pas dans les deux minutes suivantes, il allait devenir fou de désir.

Il relâcha les mains.

- Lubrifiant ?

Naruto secoua sa tête.

- Nan.

- Lotion ?

- Non.

- ... De l'eau ?

- Nan.

Le corbeau grinça des dents :

- N'importe quoi ?

Naruto sourit narquoisement et leva deux doigts.

- Je préfère comme ça, statua-t-il avant de fourrer les deux doigts dans sa bouche.

Sasuke resta scotché devant la vision érotique, et si c'était possible, se sentit durcir encore plus. L'adolescent bronzé enroulait sa langue autour de ses doigts, la bouche ouverte de sorte que Sasuke puisse voir exactement ce qu'il faisait, gémissant et miaulant. Murmurant ce qui semblait être des versions débridées du nom de Sasuke.

C'était, haut la main, la chose la plus excitante que Sasuke n'ait jamais vue.

Naruto retira ses doigts, tirant derrière eux un filet de salive qui tomba sur son menton, Sasuke le lécha aussitôt.

Maintenant, il n'était pas expert... Mais n'était-ce pas ses doigts qui étaient censés être lubrifiés ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui seras au-dessus, idiot.

Son partenaire sourit malicieusement.

- Sasuke bêta. Qui a parlé d'être au-dessus ?

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent alors que Naruto glissait ses doigts le long de son corps, titillant ses tétons, plongeant dans son nombril, tout cela avant d'arriver jusqu'à son entrée étroite et fripée.

Sasuke déglutit :

- Oh Dieu...

Naruto poussa doucement les deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui-même, s'arc-boutant au-dessus du lit, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser passer une inspiration puis un soupir de plaisir.

Sasuke était complètement fasciné par le show du blond, tandis que ce dernier glissait ses doigts en dehors et dans son corps, les écartant légèrement, son orifice devenant humide de salive alors qu'il criait. Son autre main vint soudain prendre son membre négligé, pompant en tempo avec ses cambrements tout en fermant les yeux.

- Putain ! Sasuke-sama ! Oui !

Le sexe de Sasuke trembla et se contracta irrésistiblement à la vue du spectacle... Sérieusement, comment maîtriser une situation comme ça ?

Les orbes bleus de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement en sentant un troisième doigt, mais ce n'était pas un des siens. Il regarda vers ses pieds et découvrit que Sasuke avait enfoncé un des ses propres doigts à côté des siens et les observait bouger.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur, il savait que le brun trouverait ça agréable, étant donné l'obsédé assumé qu'il était.

Un des doigts, Naruto était trop perdu dans son plaisir pour dire lequel, toucha quelque chose qui tortura son corps d'un plaisir intense, frappant chaque nerf d'une dose d'extase.

- Oh putain ! Oh mon Dieu ! Sasuke ! Oh mon Dieu s'il te plaît ! Refais-le !

Sasuke releva la tête, il avait accidentellement effleuré quelque chose à l'intérieur de son partenaire qui n'avait pas la même texture que le reste, et entendre le blond crier ainsi était assurément un signe qu'il avait apprécié. Donc il le retoucha.

- Putain !

Naruto s'empala sur les doigts et essaya de bouger les siens pour retrouver l'endroit que celui de Sasuke avait abusé.

Mais soudain, le blond les sentit tous se retirer, et il laissa échapper un tel pleurnichement de déception que son compagnon regretta presque de les avoir enlevés... _Presque_.

- Désolé idiot, mais je te jure que si je ne te baise pas tout de suite, -il accrocha les jambes du porteur de Kyuubi autour de ses hanches-, je te jure que je vais devenir fou !

- Dieu... Dépêche-toi juste Sasuke, s'il te plaît !

Ce dernier acquiesça et cracha dans sa main avant de l'étaler sur son érection, juste pour la rendre plus glissante, avant de doucement presser contre l'entrée du garçon.

Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière quand quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus gros que des doigts entra en lui, et, alors que la douleur et le plaisir se débattaient pour prendre le dessus, il gémissait et se tordait.

Merde… Sasuke voulait le faire, il le jurait au nom de Dieu, il voulait demander à Naruto s'il allait bien, mais sa seule pensée, la sensation d'être en Naruto était juste trop forte à gérer, et au lieu de former des paroles réconfortantes, sa bouche laissait passer des gémissements et grognements. Alors, à la place, il lança un regard de sympathie à Naruto, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

L'adolescent à la peau hâlée était complètement concentré sur le plaisir incroyable mélangé à une douleur vive qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il réussit à intercepter une drôle d'expression sur le visage de son corbeau, un regard mélange de crainte évidente et d'une extase claire comme le jour. Il comprit, et commença à se mouvoir contre ce membre en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'engloutisse complètement, boucles noires contre celles d'or. Sasuke poussa un cri submergé d'envie, tandis que Naruto gémissait à la sensation d'avoir quelque chose de si merveilleux en lui.

- Sasuke… _bouge_, murmura-t-il doucement.

L'Uchiha n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise une deuxième fois. Il bougea lentement, à peine capable de se contrôler alors qu'il se déhanchait ô combien doucement dans l'autre.

Naruto gémit et laissa ses mains dériver vers les hanches de Sasuke, les serrant fermement dans le but de le pousser à aller plus vite, mais ce dernier n'était pas du même avis, visiblement trop effrayé de le blesser.

Naruto grogna :

- Bâtard, je ne suis pas en papier, bouge plus rapidement.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, la sueur, due à l'effort que lui coûtait sa retenue, coulant le long de son menton.

- Je ne…

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit soudainement deux paumes presser contre sa poitrine pour le pousser sur le lit, un idiot mécontent le chevauchant.

Le blond se pencha sur sa poitrine, effleurant de sa langue un téton coquin.

- Connard, murmura-t-il, je dois _tout_ faire moi-même ?

Il insista sur ses paroles en se baissant sur la verge de Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais été retirée de son corps, faisant hurler le brun.

Naruto sourit et prit le téton en bouche, mordillant gentiment et faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour de l'anneau externe, se baisant lentement en chevauchant Sasuke. Les bras du corbeau étaient étendus autour de sa tête alors qu'il sentait Naruto bouger sur lui, donnant de plaisantes attentions à sa poitrine qui le rendait fou, à la limite de la démence.

Naruto se redressa brusquement et roula des hanches le long du ventre pâle, sentant les boucles noires frotter contre ses cuisses, il gémit et ferma les yeux.

Sasuke, en revanche, était bien trop loin dans son propre monde pour faire quoi que ce soit, de simplement sentir le blond se mouvoir sur lui était suffisant pour le faire venir.

Mais ce dernier semblait déterminé à obtenir une réaction de la part du garçon, il glissa une main le long de son torse et l'entoura autour de sa verge, du pré-sperme dégoulinant sur ses doigts, et commença à s'élever lentement avant de s'effondrer sur le membre, ses bourses claquant sur l'estomac de Sasuke. Le brun était, maintenant, parfaitement conscient de son propre corps lorsqu'il sentit Naruto retomber sur lui, comme son hurlement pouvait en attester.

- Merde !

Naruto se balançait frénétiquement maintenant, semblant sur le point d'avoir des spasmes... il n'allait pas faire tout le travail. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre et les saisit rudement, penché en avant et haletant alors qu'il continuait à se pousser sur le membre.

_- Allez_ Sasuke, supplia-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, _baise-moi _!

Ce dernier copia soudainement l'action de Naruto quelques instants plus tôt en s'asseyant, ayant le blond qui le chevauchait alors que ses mains pâles avançaient pour attraper son torse et l'attirer contre son propre corps. La tête de Sasuke se baissa alors qu'il sentait que Naruto enroulait ses propres mains autour de son cou, le rapprochant encore plus.

- Sasuke... -il entendit l'idiot gémir alors que quelques larmes coulaient-. S'il te plaît, _plus fort_.

L'Uchiha sourit doucement et embrassa ses larmes, il était nauséeux d'excitation, et si son amour le voulait plus fort, il le lui donnerait plus fort. Sasuke chargea un peu de chakra dans ses hanches, avant de s'enfoncer encore à l'intérieur de l'autre, l'augmentation de puissance força la tête de Naruto à se renverser en arrière, avant de revenir se reposer dans le creux de la nuque de Sasuke, gémissant un "Oui" satisfait dans un souffle tremblant.

Une langue rose sortit des douces lèvres et courut le long du cou bronzé, s'arrêtant à l'oreille, mais sans arrêter, ni perdre la force dans ses poussées.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi.

Naruto était tellement plongé dans son plaisir qu'il entendit à peine le murmure, mais il l'entendit.

- Tu m'as, répondit-il tout aussi doucement, mais il ne semblait pas que le garçon, lui, l'ait entendu, parce qu'il continua de parler.

- Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas... tout ce que je veux, expira le garçon pâle. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son blond. Je t'aime, Naruto.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent et ses mouvements se stoppèrent momentanément alors qu'il regardait l'autre choqué, mais un grand sourire remplaça les sourcils froncés et il commença à bouger de nouveau, replaçant sa tête où elle était auparavant et murmura un "Je t'aime aussi." Les paroles résonnaient de sincérité.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Sasuke de cesser de bouger, et le blond en grogna, levant des yeux interrogateurs vers l'autre et baissant ses hanches pour l'encourager.

Sasuke le regarda.

- … Dis-le encore.

Le porteur de Kyuubi cligna des yeux, confus pendant une seconde avant de sourire, plaçant ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke dans un doux baiser d'amour, rempli de non-dits. Il se retira, larmoyant de nouveau.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il pour que seul le brun entende.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait péniblement dans sa poitrine... Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour entendre cela ? Mon Dieu...combien de putain de temps ? Et Naruto était en train de les dire, à l'instant, c'était _officiellement_ le moment le _plus heureux_ de la vie de Sasuke.

Avec une soudaine explosion d'énergie, Sasuke attrapa les hanches de Naruto et commença à le pousser sauvagement contre sa bite. Naruto hurla quand il sentit le gland marteler cette tache en lui à plusieurs reprises, saisissant les épaules de Sasuke et y plantant ses ongles pour trouver un _quelconque _support. Ils haletèrent fortement dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, de fraîches gouttes de sueur roulant sur leurs peaux. Cela s'était transformé en une baise bestiale, mais toujours animée par l'envie, l'amour et le désir.

Sasuke mordit brusquement la nuque de Naruto pour étouffer son cri alors qu'il jouissait, mais l'oreille délicate de l'idiot avait réussi à saisir une version de son nom mordue dans sa chair. Naruto jouit peu de temps après, mais n'essaya pas de cacher son plaisir alors qu'il hurlait un « Merde Sasuke ! » résonnant sur les murs. Les jets de sperme marquèrent leurs deux ventres.

Naruto se laissa aller en arrière, Sasuke retombant sur lui, alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'accomplir cette impossible mission de reprendre leurs souffles. Mais apparemment, Sasuke s'en foutait, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et pressa leurs deux bouches ensemble, glissant sa langue dedans et commençant ses mouvements, toujours enfoui à l'intérieur du blond.

Ce dernier, malgré le manque d'air, répondit avidement au baiser, s'en foutant qu'il puisse mourir asphyxié, il mourrait heureux. Sasuke rompit le baiser et fixa les orbes d'un bleu profond.

- Mon Dieu… Je t'aime tellement.

Naruto sourit.

- Moi… aussi, souffla-t-il.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et se retira de lui, s'effondrant juste à coté sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, (quand ils n'étaient plus sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement à cause du sexe incroyablement chaud et sauvage) Naruto remonta la couverture et l'enroula autour de lui et de son amant avant de laisser un bras sur le torse de Sasuke et l'autre se mêler à ses cheveux, commençant soudainement à rire.

Sasuke leva un sourcil et entrelaça ses doigts avec la main sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant, idiot ?

- Tu... tu as baisé ma poupée...

Sasuke rougit farouchement.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher avec ça, oui ?

Naruto sourit narquoisement et glissa sa main sous la couverture pour effleurer l'estomac de Sasuke.

- Tu t'es excité quand je te grattais le ventre...

La tête du brun se détourna du blond, faisant tout pour ne pas regarder dans ces grands yeux rieurs. Il sentit la prise sur sa main se resserrer.

- Tu as essayé de baiser ma jambe !

- Ça suffit !

Mais l'ordre de Sasuke ne fit rien pour arrêter le rire incontrôlable s'échappant de la bouche de Naruto, et aussi furieux et embarrassé que l'était Sasuke, il ne put empêcher le sentiment de chaleur et de légèreté qui se développait dans son estomac à cause du rire du garçon... stupides hormones.

- Si jamais tu répètes cette merde à _qui que ce soit_... idiot, je te jure je vais…

- Quoi ? Aller pisser sur une bouche d'incendie ?

Sasuke grogna et se leva pour être à cheval sur la taille de l'autre.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Naruto ferma les yeux et sourit d'un air de défi.

- Tu plaisantes, et jeter de telles informations utiles pour un chantage ? Je ne crois pas non.

L'Uchiha sourit avant d'appuyer sur l'estomac du garçon.

- Alors je vais juste devoir te le _foutre_ hors du crâne.

Naruto sourit d'un air narquois, ses yeux brillant de désir et de malice.

- Quelque chose comme ça ne peut pas être oublié aussi facilement, combien de fois prévois-tu d'essayer ?

Sasuke bloqua les mains bronzées au-dessus de la tête blonde.

- Autant qu'il le faudra.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Haganemaru<strong> : Désolée du retard (enfin, un jour, c'est pas mortel non plus), j'ai complétement oublié de l'envoyer hier. Merci à tous de nous avoir suivi jusque là. La prochaine fiction est également terminée et est en bêtacorrection à la moitié, elle commencera à être publiée la semaine prochaine (j'avais écrit « année prochaine » XD), il s'agit de « The Chestire Cat », de Tanuki-Mara.

Si traduire vous intéresse, corriger également, n'hésitez pas à venir vous présenter sur le forum, on ne mange personne et nous avons plusieurs projets qui sont en cours et/ou en attente de traducteur )


End file.
